Don't Leave Us
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Doumeki isn't good at making confessions. Watanuki isn't good at listening to confessions.


Disclaimer: Doumeki and Watanuki belong to CLAMP.

Notes: I started writing this eons ago, and just recently finished it. I have such terrible problems finishing things. I just recently got back my writing inspiration.

-------------------------

Doumeki laced his fingers with Watanuki's, watching him quietly. Watanuki seemed surprised but didn't show it, just looked away without a word. Finally he spoke up, but it was only his name. "Doumeki…" His voice was quiet and his cheeks were tinged red.

Things were happening too fast, and Doumeki was starting to panic in the face of it all. He wasn't about to let Watanuki slip away from him without a fight. "What are you doing?" Watanuki finally asked after a long while of uncomfortable silence.

Doumeki couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he didn't. Instead, he asked "may I call you Kimihiro?" Watanuki looked to him at that, his eyes widening. He tore his eyes away quickly, nodding.

"Go ahead," Watanuki agreed reluctantly. Doumeki was sure somewhere in Watanuki's mind was the thought of asking Himawari to do the same. "Could you let go of my hands now, please?"

"Shizuka."

"What?" Watanuki asked incredulously, facing Doumeki once again.

"My name."

"I know that!"

"Use it." Doumeki didn't mean it as a request.

"Who said I wanted to!" Watanuki practically growled, having forgotten about his request for Doumeki to let go of his hand.

"Kimihiro."

"What!" Despite Watanuki's outburst, Doumeki didn't say anything more. "Sh-Shizuka…" Watanuki finally muttered after a long while. It was Doumeki's turn to ask what. "You wanted me to say your name!" Watanuki responded furiously. "A-Anyway, shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked in a desperate attempt to change to subject.

"I'm staying over."

"What!" Watanuki looked more surprised than upset after hearing this, and Doumeki was a little disappointed but also glad. It didn't take long for Watanuki to recompose himself. "Then let go of me so I can get ready," Watanuki tried again. Doumeki found it interesting that Watanuki had yet to try and separate their hands on his own. It wasn't that he was using any great deal of force to keep him where he stood. He couldn't really say he was exerting any force at all, really.

Watanuki seemed to give up, just standing there and ignoring Doumeki to the best of his ability. There was a lot Doumeki wanted to say. 'Don't leave us' being prevalent in his list, but he found himself as always unable to say anything of the sort. It was a pointless conversation best handled by Himawari, who could get away with those sorts of things. Watanuki would certainly be glad to hear it from her.

Stepping forward, Doumeki kissed near Watanuki's eye where he thought he could see a tear forming. Watanuki didn't even seem fazed, and Doumeki wondered whether he had expected this or if he was too far gone to notice. He tilted his head to see Watanuki's face, kissing him on the lips in a far more obvious fashion. Watanuki's only response at first was to turn his head so that Doumeki wasn't twisting himself into such an uncomfortable position, staring at him with tired eyes. What kind of an idiot was he?

Leaning forward a bit Doumeki pressed his tongue against Watanuki's lips, watching as Watanuki's eyes closed slowly and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Doumeki took the invitation, surprised when his tongue was met with Watanuki's own. So Watanuki obviously hadn't been too surprised. The kiss was clumsy—as first kisses tend to be—and short. There was only so long they could pretend to know what they were doing. Afterwards there was a short period of silence as Watanuki came back to reality, slowly opening his eyes. He looked puzzled for a moment, then shocked, and then finally settled on a look of surprised indignation.

"Don't go sticking your tongue in other peoples' mouths like it belongs there!" he screamed when he'd finally regained his senses, glaring up at Doumeki with a dark blush across his cheeks. It was an interesting comment, all things considered. Doumeki couldn't help but think that it _did_ belong there, but he said nothing of the sort. Instead he flinched and looked away, annoyed. "And don't go acting like it never happened!" Watanuki screamed again, stomping his foot in irritation. Doumeki would have plugged his ears, but he wasn't about to let go of Watanuki's hands.

Instead of dignifying Watanuki's outburst with a reply, Doumeki pressed forward for another kiss. Watanuki protested at first—still angry about last time—but it didn't take long for him to give in to the gentle pressure. When they parted, Watanuki was a bright red.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.

"I wanted to," Doumeki responded curtly. Watanuki seemed less than pleased with his answer.

"Because you wanted to! What kind of lame excuse is that!" he ranted. "I'll never be able to face Himawari-chan again! I'm ruined for marriage and it's all your fault!"

"I didn't rape you."

"I know that!"

"You kissed me back."

"I know that, too!" Watanuki seemed fed up with the whole conversation. Doumeki couldn't see what the problem was.

"You liked it."

Watanuki said nothing now, a deep red. Obviously Doumeki had guessed correctly, although he would have figured that at least that much would be clear from Watanuki's reaction. Who did he think he was fooling? Doumeki figured he should be honest with him, finally speaking for himself.

"I like you."

Watanuki was silent for a long time, looking away.

"I know," he finally said, blushing. Doumeki said nothing. "What!" Watanuki screamed into the silence, trying his hardest not to look at Doumeki. He really didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not ever.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you didn't!" There was a lingering silence, and Watanuki looked up at Doumeki shyly. "Say something…"

"I like you."

"Something else!" Watanuki demanded, stomping his foot childishly.

"Do you like me?"

Watanuki sputtered, staring at Doumeki wide-eyed.

"Can we change the topic?" A pause. "…Please." Watanuki sounded small and insecure. "I don't want to talk about this."

Doumeki kissed him again.

"Stop doing that!" Watanuki protested with tears of frustration in his eyes, stepping back. He shook his hands from Doumeki's, crossing his arms in an obvious show of his nervousness.

"All right."

Watanuki looked at him incredulously. "That's all you have to say? 'All right'? You're such a prick!"

Doumeki was silent, fully prepared to let Watanuki vent his frustrations. Instead, Watanuki just stood there fuming silently.

"You have the worst timing."

"No I don't," Doumeki responded without infliction, moving towards Watanuki.

"Maybe it's not bad for you! But… But I…"

Doumeki didn't say anything.

"…Yeah, I do." Watanuki finally spoke up after a long time. Even Doumeki was confused, standing there silently. "I like you," he admitted quietly. Doumeki might have smiled a bit, but Watanuki was too embarrassed to look directly at him. "B-But that doesn't mean…that doesn't mean that I don't still hate you!" Doumeki was still silent, and Watanuki was starting to get angry again. "Say something, dammit!"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Huh?"

"You told me not to."

"W-what? Oh…" Watanuki remembered now why he was so angry up until now.

"So can I?"

"Y-You didn't have to stop!" He sounded stupid and childish, and he knew that. But he couldn't help himself. Doumeki was just so… so frustrating!

"Then I won't."

And that was the end of that discussion.


End file.
